bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantytown
Shantytown is a residential area where the working class employees of Finkton live. Though officially called Factory Worker Housing, it is universally referred to as "Shantytown" by the residents of Columbia. Due to Jeremiah Fink's low pay, poor working conditions, and long hours, many of his workers struggle just to survive in Shantytown. It is also the largest stronghold for the Vox Populi and their supporters. History As the largest workhouse in Columbia, Fink MFG requires a place for its laborers to reside when not at work. The borough designed for this purpose was named "Factory Worker Housing." The entry sign has since been vandalized to read "Shantytown." Workers are paid in tokens only good at the Fink Company store, meaning all wages go directly back to Fink MFG. Employees are paid little and often cannot afford the store's high prices. Consequently, some people in Shantytown resort to eating rats to stave off hunger. Others turn to armed robbery and vandalize vending machines in order to survive. Any outsiders ignorant of the area's history or even of poverty, like Elizabeth, quickly realize the reality of the workers' unfortunate situation. Inhabitants The inhabitants are mainly Finkton workers and lower class citizens of Columbia, and include some Anglo-Saxons. A large majority are Blacks, Irish, and Asians. Most White Anglo-Saxon Protestants which make up the majority of the upper and middle classes have never even set foot in Shantytown. ''BioShock Infinite'' In an attempt to stabilize Chen Lin following the trauma of Tear jumping, Booker and Elizabeth travel to Shantytown to retrieve his confiscated tools. Shantytown is shown to be an overall depressing area, filled with deteriorated and condemned buildings, and populated by sick, weary workers and their families. Upon entering Shantytown, a man can be seen preaching to young children about the evil of their oppressors. If Booker and Elizabeth approach a nearby bar, two men posing as panhandlers attempt to rob them at gunpoint. Three children near the area entrance can be seen grouping together into a small band, looking for spare coins. Elizabeth expresses feelings of sorrow for the people of Shantytown, questioning why they are treated so poorly by the wealthy of Columbia. The two can explore The Graveyard Shift bar or head straight for the police station for Chen Lin's tools. On the way to the station, a Tear can be found that allows Elizabeth to bring bags of food into existence. Opening the Tear causes a nearby group of people to rush towards the food, abandoning a vending machine they are robbing and allowing Booker to retrieve the Silver Eagles they have extracted. The Graveyard Shift Bar If Booker and Elizabeth choose to explore the bar, they will come across a small group of citizens drowning their sorrows while the radio plays. Exploration of the bar's basement reveals a child hiding under the stairs, a voxophone, and a guitar. Booker has the option of playing the guitar, which prompts Elizabeth to sing, "Will the Circle be Unbroken?" Bull House Impound When the duo head toward the police station, they see a group of Founder agents being told to kill all Vox Populi members on sight. After taking out this force and the automated rocket launchers guarding the front, Booker and Elizabeth infiltrate the police station. Upon finding the tools, Booker realizes that he and Elizabeth cannot possibly carry them back on their own, due to the volume and size of the supplies. Elizabeth opens another Tear to a world where the tools are not at the station. She brings them to a reality in which the Vox Populi have already received weapons and are carrying out a successful revolt. The residents of Shantytown have all taken up arms and are being led by Daisy Fitzroy to rip Fink MFG up "from the roots." New Discoveries New Enemies *Founder - Hand Cannon *Rocket Turret New Weaponry *Vox Burstgun Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - Fanning a Flame #Preston E. Downs - Trapped #Daisy Fitzroy - Terminated #Wilbur Sykes - That Goddamn Key #Daisy Fitzroy - Kindling #Hattie Gerst - That Eternal Shore #Booker DeWitt - Drawing Dead Kinetoscopes #Fitzroy Spotted! Gallery Concept Art original-6 19-44-38.jpg|Concept art of Shantytown. original-2.jpg|The rooftops of Shantytown. InGame Images jtyjtydjty.jpg|The squalor of Shantytown. thtrhtrh.jpg|Outside The Graveyard Shift bar. BioShock Infinite Screen 17.jpg|Elizabeth hands an orange to a child during the "Will the Circle Be Unbroken" easter egg. Shantytown2.png|Clothes hanging from clotheslines. Shantytownresident.jpg|A resident in Shantytown. Behind the Scenes * Fink Manufacturing has two official titles for Shantytown: "Factory Worker Housing" (which "Shantytown" is painted over) and "Finkton Housing" (above the entrance to the elevator area). * "Tainted Love" recorded by Ed Cobb and Gloria Jones in 1965, and covered by Soft Cell in the 1980s, can be heard playing in The Graveyard Shift. Glitches * In the Xbox 360 version, when Booker first approaches the food distributing line, one of the men will tell Booker to step back. Even if the player does step away from the area, the man will still call Booker a "thieving bastard" and become hostile. This glitch is not present on the PC version of the game. Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Vox Populi